


Habits

by awkwardnarturtle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (or rather its heavily implied), F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal, it's not that sort of fic i guess im sorry, lots of them observing people they care about, soft and slow, theyre in love but they don't kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardnarturtle/pseuds/awkwardnarturtle
Summary: Adrien and Marinette notice little habits in their best friends. It's familiar. Too familiar.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is perla and this is my first ever fic here on ao3. ive got fics posted elsewhere, and maybe i'll put links to my other social medias here at a later date
> 
> thank you so much, and please enjoy!

Ladybug had habits. Adrien was around her so much that it would be strange if he didn't notice all the little things she did unconsciously.

When she was thinking about something nice, her face would melt into a smile just from thinking about it. Her hips or legs would sway when she was happy. When she was expecting something, her eyes would narrow. She would avoid eye contact when embarrassed.

All these actions felt vaguely familiar to Adrien. He'd seen all these things in someone before, but he could never quite place who it was. It bothered him.

-

Adrien had habits. Marinette had been his friend long enough to realize that much. Not to mention her embarrassing phase where she had basically stalked him.

When he was upset, his head would sink, and he'd start twisting a ring on his finger. When he was up to something, his face would contort into a cute, but threatening, mischievous grin. When he was stressed, he'd ruffle a hand through his hair. He would smile softy when content.

All of these things were so unbelievably familiar to Marinette, and it bothered her that she could never quite place where she'd seen them before. It was frustrating.

-

She saw it on a quiet night. When she and Chat were meeting up at the end of patrol to talk about their day on some nameless Parisian rooftop. He was twisting his miraculous ring, round and round, as he looked out at the city of love.

"You're upset," Marinette observed, watching his gloved fingers work the ring into another rotation. He sighed, letting go of the ring to ruffle his hand through his hair. "What's wrong?"

Chat curled his fingers in his hair, gripping it tight before letting go to fiddle with his ring more as he looked at her. "My father has been hassling me more and more on my choice of university."

This fact - that Chat had an overbearing father and was just about to finish high school, like Marinette - was not something new. But every time he talked about it, something tugged at her memory, and she never quite caught it.

"Does he not approve?" she asked, dipping her head to catch his eyes once his gaze fell.

"He can't approve if I haven't told him."

Marinette let out a groan. "Chat."

He looked over at her, and the small spark of his signature mischievous grin pulled at his lips. "Ah, but Ladybug, he also can't _disapprove_ if I haven't told him."

"So what are your plans?" she asked, raising a rather skeptical eyebrow. "To just disappear without telling your father where?"

"He'll know where," Chat said with a wave of his hand. "Just at the very last minute when it's too late to change anyone's mind."

"Not good," she chided, but he just shrugged.

"It'll be fine," he said, looking over at her. His smile was soft. Content. "I'll be fine."

Marinette's heart flipped. "You-"

She didn't finished her thought.

Chat looked at her, somewhat startled. She leaned back, taking in the sight of his all too familiar golden hair and green eyes. The small freckles scattered around his visible skin. The slight gap between his front teeth.

A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She returned to her normal position, though she scooted a bit closer to him.

"Never mind."

-

He saw it during a quiet lunch break. Nino and Alya had to stay behind to finish up some project for the broadcasting club they were in, and they insisted that Marinette and Adrien go on ahead. So the two sat in their usual place outside under the large willow tree, shielded from the bright sun and noisy peers.

Marinette had been more comfortable lately. She made offhand puns to him, leaned closer when talking, let him see a confident and enchanting side of her that he'd only seen on special occasions. That much he'd noticed before.

She was eating her sandwich, legs straight in front of her and moving back and forth to a beat only she could hear. Adrien watched the slight tapping of her feet, the content expression on her face as he chewed.

"You've been... happier lately." His voice came out a little more hesitant than he intended. He twisted the ring on his finger absently.

Her eyes traveled down to his hands, and her eyebrows raised. She finished chewing the bite in her mouth, letting the sandwich fall back into its bag. "I suppose I have been," she said slowly, watching his expression carefully.

"Is there a particular reason?"

She looked at him for a moment more, and her face melted into a soft smile. She looked down at the grass.

Adrien felt a tug of something familiar. He thought he almost had it. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed," she scoffed, but she still wasn't looking at him. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and he saw the deep blush crossing her cheeks.

"It's not nice to lie," Adrien said, grinning and nudging her shoulder softly. "What's got you all shy and happy?"

She looked up suddenly, and a confident and mischievous smile pulled at her lips as she cast him a glance. She looked up at the tree then, tapping her finger to her chin in thought.

"I saw a beautiful rooftop view a couple nights ago," she finally said, and she looked over at him, the smile still on her face.

"That's it?" Adrien asked, a little taken aback. "A view?" She hummed, picking up her sandwich again and nodding her head.

"I guess a realization is also the reason," she admitted after a few seconds.

Adrien looked over at her. "A realization?" he asked. She looked over at him, her eyes narrowed.

He stared at her, the bright blue eyes and dark hair. The way her legs were still swaying happily. The knowing and confident smile pulling at her lips.

"You're..." He trailed off.

"Yes?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're something else."

She let her smile grow, and she looked away from him, satisfied. "Something else indeed."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much again for reading this - i hope you enjoyed it! like i said before, this id my first fic here and feedback is much appreciated
> 
> im a decently avid reader here for all sorts of things so you might notice me in the comments section of other works because i like to gush about things i like
> 
> again, thank you, and see you next time!!


End file.
